


broken record words

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i can't sleep sorry





	broken record words

i'm on other obscure writing websites

but i always come back to this one

why is that?

i still can't sleep

i'm too scared i'll see her in my dreams again

cowardly, i know, but still true

why does my brain force me to watch people i'm not supposed to care about die on repeat

apparently i need "more intensive" therapy and i can't help but laugh at how much is wrong with me

monster girl

the same words are always playing on repeat in my head it was one time please make it stop

i know, i know, i know

i know what i am

you can shut up now

but it never does

please make it stop i am so tired of the constant battle

everything is so goddamn difficult


End file.
